


Rencana di Balik Jendela

by revabhipraya



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: #JumblingJuly2017, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Gen, Plans
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Rourke tidak berniat menguping. #JumblingJuly2017 #ChallengeYourselfChallenge (Paket Spesial)





	Rencana di Balik Jendela

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Atlantis: The Lost Empire © Walt Disney Pictures. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Pre-Canon, OOC, typo(s).
> 
> Rincian Isi Paket Spesial #ChallengeYourselfChallenge yang diambil:  
> \- Words: <2k  
> \- Genre: Crime/Drama  
> \- Setting: Waktu (setelah penemuan Jurnal Shepherd dan sebelum pencarian Atlantis)  
> \- Fandom: yang belum pernah ditulis (Atlantis: The Lost Empire)  
> \- Character: yang belum pernah ditulis (Rourke, Helga)  
> \- (N)OTP: OTP (Rourke & Helga)
> 
> dibuat untuk Challenge Yourself Challenge dan #JumblingJuly2017 dengan prompt "Benda Berkesan"

Kala itu, Lyle Tiberius Rourke bersama Thaddeus Thatch tengah berada di kediaman Preston Whitmore, mendiskusikan Jurnal Shepherd yang berhasil mereka temukan di Islandia beberapa hari lalu. Kedua orang tua itu, Thatch dan Whitmore, asyik membincangkan segala macam hal yang gagal Rourke pahami. Walau begitu, sang pria berbadan raksasa bisa maklum. Keduanya memang sudah menjadi sahabat baik sejak dulu, jadi wajar saja jika mereka abai terhadap eksistensi Rourke.

“Thaddeus, Tuan Whitmore.” Rourke mengucap sambil perlahan bangkit dari duduknya yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman akibat eksistensi tak teracuhkan. “Saya akan keluar untuk merokok selama beberapa menit.”

“Oh, silakan, Rourke, silakan!” Whitmore menjawab dengan wajah girang. “Helga akan mengantarkan minumanmu keluar.”

Rourke menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebelum beranjak bangun. Dilangkahkannya kaki menuju pintu balkon, hendak keluar dari atmosfer teman lama yang telah ia rasakan sejak tiba di rumah ini. Bukannya dia melarang mereka untuk membahas masa lalu atau bagaimana, Rourke hanya tidak suka diabaikan. Ia dan Thatch datang untuk membahas kelanjutan ekspedisi setelah penemuan Jurnal Shepherd, dan sekarang dirinya malah disuguhi kisah aku-cium-kau-jika-kau-berhasil-menemukan-jurnal-itu.

Sebatang rokok dikeluarkan pemimpin ekspedisi Atlantis itu dari saku bajunya. Ia rogoh saku celananya, mencari korek. Dinyalakannya korek itu, dibiarkannya rokok terbakar perlahan. Barulah setelahnya, ia mengisap batang putih tersebut.

Posisi Rourke tidak jauh dari pintu balkon jadi obrolan antara Thatch dan Whitmore masih dapat ia dengar meski samar.

“Sialan kau, Thatch, kau berhasil mendapatkannya!”

“Aku tahu, Whitmore, bahkan untuk merayakan keberhasilanku itu, aku langsung menamatkannya—dua belas jam setelah perjalanan selesai!”

“Kau gila!”

“Tidak, dan aku menemukan hal yang selama ini aku cari-cari.”

“Oh ya? Tentang apa?”

“Tentang semacam 'kristal' raksasa yang menjadi—“

_Apa? Kristal?_

Rourke menajamkan pendengarannya. Kristal kedengaran menarik—dan mahal. Rourke tahu dirinya penjelajah, petualang, tetapi uang tetap menjadi minat nomor satunya. Jadi, tidak, dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas untuk tidak mencari Atlantis jika kristal super mahal menjadi jaminannya.

“—yang kaubicarakan, Thatch. Sumber kehidupan bagaimana?”

“Kristal itu besar dan melayang di atas tanah, Whitmore! Dia yang membuat seluruh Atlantis tetap hidup hingga saat ini!”

“Kau bercanda, Thatch, Atlantis hancur sejak ribuan tahun lalu, mustahil masih ada kehidupan di sana.”

“Kristal ini membuatnya mungkin, Whitmore.” Rourke melirik melalui jendela dan melihat Thatch menunjuk sebuah halaman dengan gambar kristal biru di bagian tengahnya. “Bahkan Shepherd menjelaskannya di sini. Kristal ini menjaga seluruh Atlantis tetap hidup, karena itulah aku bilang kristal ini adalah sumber kehidupan mereka.”

“Wow, pasti harganya sangat mahal kalau dijual.”

“Amat sangat mahal. Rasanya tidak sebanding menghancurkan sebuah peradaban demi uang.”

“Apa maksudmu, Thatch?”

“Jika kristal itu dibawa pergi, maka Atlantis akan—“

 _Klik_.

Rourke buru-buru menyingkir dari jendela. Pintu balkon terbuka dan keluarlah seorang gadis pirang bergaun hitam dengan nampan berisi segelas _wine_ di tangan. Rourke langsung mengetahuinya sebagai Helga, nama gadis yang disebut-sebut Whitmore tadi.

“Minumanmu, Tuan,” ucap gadis pirang itu sambil meletakkan gelas tadi di atas sebuah meja dekat pintu. “Sebentar lagi waktu makan siang, Tuan, dan Tuan Whitmore juga mengundang Anda untuk ikut makan. Anda diharapkan hadir di ruang makan lima belas menit lagi.”

“Katakan, Helga,” ujar Rourke sebelum gadis pirang itu sempat menutup pintu balkon. “Apa kau mau jadi kaya?”

Helga tersenyum sinis. “Semua orang ingin jadi kaya, Tuan, begitu pula aku.”

“Apa kau ingin bergabung dalam sebuah ekspedisi pencarian kristal raksasa dengan harga selangit?”

“Apa? Ekspedisi penc—“

“Pikirkan, kita, aku dan kau, bisa jadi kaya dalam sekejap,” potong Rourke sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Helga bergantian. “Kau tidak perlu lagi bekerja untuk Preston Whitmore, bahkan kau bisa membuat rumah besar untukmu sendiri. Kau hanya harus sedikit berkorban nyawa, tapi aku yakin kita bisa selamat.”

Helga mengangkat alisnya. “Apa yang sebenarnya kaubicarakan?”

“Atlantis. Kita ambil kristal mereka, jual, dan kita jadi kaya.”

“Apa Tuan Whitmore tahu tentang ini?”

“Tidak, baru kau dan aku. Whitmore pasti mengirimmu untuk ikut ekspedisi ini nanti, bukan? Aku hanya perlu membujuk Thatch, lalu selanjutnya mudah.”

“Baiklah, aku ikut,” putus Helga cepat. “Tapi pastikan kau benar-benar mendapatkan kristal itu.”

“Kau bisa mengandalkanku.” Rourke menjulurkan tangannya, hendak bersalaman. “Jadi kita saling sepakat, Rekan?”

Helga membalas uluran tangan itu. “Sepakat, Tuan ...?”

“Rourke, dan tidak perlu memanggilku Tuan.”

“Sepakat, Rourke.”

Kala itu, Helga tidak tahu perjanjian tidak tertulis yang mereka buat berbuah keburukan di akhir.

.

Helga sudah masuk kembali ke dalam rumah, hendak mengurus ini-itu terkait makan siang, katanya. Thatch dan Whitmore masih terlibat dalam obrolan seru yang Rourke gagal pahami, tapi rokoknya sudah habis sehingga mau tidak mau, Rourke harus bergabung kembali di dalam atmosfer tidak menyenangkan baginya itu.

“Ah, Rourke, sudah selesai?” sapa Whitmore sambil bangkit dari duduknya. “Sudah waktunya makan siang, aku dan Thatch akan pergi ke ruang makan duluan. Kau masih ...?”

“Oh, ya, Tuan Whitmore, aku masih akan di sini sebentar lagi,” balas Rourke sambil memasang senyum sopan. “Mulutku masih rasa tembakau, kurasa aku akan menunggu sebentar lagi.”

“Kalau begitu kami duluan.” Thatch bangkit dari duduknya. “Rourke.”

Rourke mengangguk. “Ya, Thatch.”

Lalu sepasang sejoli—eh, sahabat—tua itu pergi meninggalkan ruang pertemuan. Rourke melirik meja pertemuan dan menemukan Jurnal Shepherd di sana. Dibukanya jurnal itu, dicarinya halaman dengan gambar kristal biru raksasa yang tadi ia lihat ditunjuk oleh Thatch.

Ia berhasil menemukan halaman itu.

Buru-buru Rourke menyobeknya sebelum bergegas menyusul sepasang sahabat tua tadi menuju ruang makan.

 _Tunggu aku, Kristal Atlantis_.

.

.

.

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aku sedang dalam kondisi suka mengilas balik apa sih yang dipikirkan para antagonis cerita sebelum mereka melancarkan rencana jahatnya. Jadilah Rourke dan Helga jadi pelampiasanku. XD
> 
> Mereka OTP juga sih, hehe, di luar MiloKida dan SweetAudrey tapi. /heh
> 
> Semoga suka! XD


End file.
